


healing me fine

by donnieluvsthings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, brief almost-thoughts spirals, idk how to describe it virgil just has Many Loud Thoughts, mostly comfort lol, thats not really relevant but it IS a college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnieluvsthings/pseuds/donnieluvsthings
Summary: “Hello?” Logan says as he answers the phone.A smile sneaks it’s way into Virgil’s face, completely unintentional, and he lets it stay. “Hey, L.”Logan makes a soft, sleepy noise that vaguely sounds like a “hmm?”Right. Logan is the one college student who actually does have a sleep schedule (and if he’s being honest, Virgil didn’t forget this; he knows Logan won’t mind being woken up just this once).“Hey, uh, do you want to. Go somewhere.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	healing me fine

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday virgil!! take some soft analogical
> 
> this fic & the title are based on “invisible string” by taylor swift. watch me title all my fics with taylor swift lyrics haha jk unless...

Virgil can’t sleep.

To be fair, it is—he checks his phone—eleven at night, and he normally wouldn’t even be in bed for another two hours. But he’s been exhausted all day, and his bed was calling out to him, and now he’s just sitting here doing nothing and he isn’t very tired at all anymore.

With a groan, he shoves himself up and swings his legs over the side of his bed, just staring forward and turning his phone between his hands.

It’s pretty late. Too late to make plans, at least, although he’s sure most other college students are still awake. Even if his friends aren’t in bed it’d be really weird to invite anyone anywhere so late, right? And what if they’re already out? What if everyone is somewhere together and they didn’t invite him and now he’ll be interrupting?

Virgil calls Logan.

There are a few rings. And then another few. And another. God, why didn’t Virgil just text him or something? It’s gonna go to voicemail soon, Virgil should just hang up and pretend it was an accident—

The line clicks, and then: “Hello?”

A smile sneaks it’s way into Virgil’s face, completely unintentional, and he lets it stay. “Hey, L.”

Logan makes a soft, sleepy noise that vaguely sounds like a “hmm?”

Right. Logan is the one college student who actually does have a sleep schedule (and if he’s being honest, Virgil didn’t forget this; he knows Logan won’t mind being woken up just this once).

“Hey, uh, do you want to. Go somewhere.”

“Uh,” Logan says, and Virgil fights to urge to smile even wider because he can just imagine Logan blinking tiredly as he processes the request. “Go somewhere? You do realize it’s eleven o’clock at night.”

“Yeah,” is all Virgil replies. Logan huffs a laugh.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes,” he says. His words are a little mashed together, probably because of the retainer he still wears every night, even though it’s been years since he got his braces off. Virgil figures no one will know if he smiles a little wider. “What did you have in mind?”

”The park?” Virgil says, but he’s sure Logan’s guessed that already.

“Okay,” Logan replies simply. Virgil hears a car start through the phone. “I’m on my way.”

Logan hangs up, because he’s a responsible driver and doesn’t multitask, and it’s only been seven minutes when Virgil hears a car pull up (not that he was counting). Grabbing his sweatshirt, Virgil slides out the door and into the passenger seat of the car. Logan smiles at him as he climbs in, and Virgil can see a glint of silver.

“You have your retainer in,” Virgil says, and Logan laughs quietly.

“My teeth will un-straighten if I don’t use it,” he says, like he does every time. Virgil shakes his head fondly and ignores the fuzzy warmth in his chest that appears whenever he realizes how well they know each other.

Logan is wearing a faded teal shirt, one Virgil recognizes from the old yogurt shop where Logan used to work in high school, and also where they first officially met. The fuzzy feelings intensify, and Virgil lets them escape a little as he reaches out to grab Logan’s hand.

“I need both hands to drive,” Logan says, but they both know he isn’t going to pull away. Virgil just weaves their fingers together and enjoys the warmth of Logan’s palm against his own cool one.

Logan pulls the car away from Virgil’s house, heading towards the park, and they sit in comfortable silence for a moment before he murmurs, “Are you alright?”

Sighing, Virgil says, “Just can’t sleep.”

Logan nods sympathetically, and as they pull up at a red light, he stretches the hand not clasped in Virgil’s across the steering wheel to turn on the radio, low enough to ignore but loud enough to fill the quiet. Virgil smiles a bit to himself (he does that a lot, when Logan’s involved); Logan has never liked complete silence, no matter how comfortable it is.

“There’s nothing that’s actually _wrong_ ,” Virgil continues after a moment, knowing Logan would be wondering. “I’ve been tired all day but now I just keep...thinking.”

The light switches to green, and as he continues down the road, Logan quickly readjusts their hands so he can swipe his thumb back and forth reassuringly. Logan’s not the best with words, but Virgil finds just as much comfort in these small gestures of affection that he knows are just for him.

When they reach the park, pulling their hands apart only to get out of the car, all they do is wander, gazing up at the indigo sky and the way the moon shines through the thin layer of clouds. They make absent conversation, quiet discussions about nothing important, and Virgil lets those fuzzy feelings consume him completely. He’s calm, and he’s content.

And Virgil knows it has nothing to do with the car or the sky or the park, and everything to do with the teal shirt and the held hands and that stupid retainer. It’s _Logan_ , a steady comfort, swinging their hands back and forth just slightly. Logan, who does his best to be there for Virgil just like Virgil tries to be there for him, as if the two of them are tied together by an invisible golden string.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3
> 
> this fic is also on tumblr [here](https://donnieluvsthings.tumblr.com/post/637960231588102144/healing-me-fine) !!


End file.
